un Noël en Or
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: Camus et les golds fêtent noël...


Un Noël au Sanctuaire…

En ces temps de festivités chrétiennes en Grèce, les rues d'Athènes grouillaient de monde. En effet, hommes femmes et enfants terminaient leurs derniers achats avant les deux jours de fêtes. Les magasins n'avaient jamais été aussi fréquentés ni les vendeurs aussi débordés. Non loin du brouhaha qui s'élevait des rues bondées de monde, Une femme a l'opulente chevelure violet faisaient les cent pas. Athéna, déesse de la stratégie guerrière et de la sagesse était en proie a un véritable dilemme: depuis que la guerre contre Hadès était terminer et les chevaliers morts ressuscités, elle n'avait pas trouver le moyen de les remercier. Or, elle savait que certains comme shura camus ou Angelo avaient gardés de leur enfance un certain attachement pour la fête chrétienne. Mais ici, on était ni dans une ville ''normale'' mais dans un sanctuaire païen. Pendant un moment, l'idée d'accorder a ses chevaliers de fêter Noël l'avait effleurer mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était contre les lois du sanctuaire. Alors que faire? Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre les derniers chevaliers d'or revenir vers leur maisons respectives après un entrainement quotidien harassant. De tous ses chevaliers, ceux de la garde dorée étaient de loin les plus meurtris. Ils avaient été manipulés, trahis par leurs proches et décimés jusqu'au dernier. En plus de ça, leur séjour aux Enfers les avaient traumatisés pour le restant de leurs jours.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Trois ans plus tôt…_

_Une fois Hadès défait, Athéna et les cinq chevaliers de bronzes se mirent en quête du chevalier perdu et, quand ils eurent retrouvés la jeune fille agonisante, remontèrent a la surface. Au sanctuaire, tous attendaient leur retour. Quand ils revinrent a la lumière, une véritable fanfare les accueillis. Athéna, après avoir regagner le palais du pope, confia Hakuu, le treizième chevalier d'or, aux soins de Marine et Shaina. Ces dernières la remirent sur pied au bout de deux mois. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, elle avait aussitôt demander des nouvelles des chevaliers d'or. Mais ni Marine, ni Shaina n'avait eut le cœur de lui avouer la mort de ceux qui constituaient la seule famille de l'adolescente. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Hakuu s'était alors engager dans la folle ascension des maisons zodiacale. Alors qu'elle arrivait chez Mü et qu'elle l'appelait à tue-tête, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle monta alors toutes les maisons mais le même phénomène se produisit. Alors elle compris: ils étaient partis, là où elle ne pourrait jamais les suivre, et l'avaient laissée seule. Plusieurs jours durant, Hakuu était restée dans un état semi-léthargique ne se nourrissant à peine et en proie à des insomnies. Athéna, alarmée par le dépérissement de la jeune fille et pour la sureté du sanctuaire, demanda à Zeus de ramener ses chevaliers a la vie en échange d'une paix éternelle avec les Olympiens. Zeus, las des guerres opposant les membres de sa nombreuse famille, accepta de bon cœur. Les chevaliers furent ressuscités dans la salle du trône a l'abris des regards. Une fois qu'ils furent rétablis, Athéna fit appeler au palais les chevaliers qui avaient survécus à l'effroyable boucherie, ravie de la surprise qui les y attendaient. Lorsque Marine poussa les portes du palais, elle s'attendait a tout sauf a revoir devant elle l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

__ Aiolia!, cria-t-elle. Elle courut alors jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements parmi les chevaliers d'or._

_Puis se fût au tour de shaina d'entrer en compagnie de Jabu et les autres bronzes. Lorsqu'elle vit la garde dorée au complet ainsi que les chevaliers d'argents, elle fondit en larmes a son tour._

_Enfin, Hakuu poussa la porte a son tour et les chevaliers d'or se tournèrent vers elle dans un bel ensemble. Kanon sorti des rangs et se précipita vers elle avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Trop abasourdie pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Hakuu resta bouche bée. Saga sorti a son tour des rangs suivit par Shaka et tous deux étreignirent leur sœur. Lentement, ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Shion s'approcher._

__ Bonsoir ma fille, dit il en souriant, ça fait si longtemps…_

__ pa..papa?, chevrota la jeune fille._

_Pour toute réponse, Shion lui sourit. Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta au cou de son père en pleurant de joie, heureuse d'avoir enfin retrouvée ce père qui lui avait été arracher._

_La vie reprit alors son court et la joie régna dans tout le domaine sacré._

Quelques maisons plus bas, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus et s'amusait à taquiner groupe de jeunes hommes.

_ Aller Angie!porte moi sur ton dos s'il te plait!

_ nan!pas moyen!, répondit catégoriquement le cancer.

_ t'es méchant! Je te refuse jamais rien moi!, s'indigna Hakuu

_ mais non mais non, ricana le jeune homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ moi je peux te porter si tu veux, lança joyeusement milo

_ hors de question!toi t'es un pervers!

_ en plus milo, camus risque de t'en vouloir, ajouta malicieusement shura. N'Est-ce pas Camus?

Pour toute réponse, Camus lui adressa un regard glacial et s'éloigna.

_ mais…qu'Est-ce qu'il lui prend?, s'étonna Hakuu

_ tu ne vois donc pas ce que ça peut être?, railla Angelo.

_ c'est de la jalousie, sourit milo

_ hein? 'importe quoi vous êtes trop cons tous les trois!moi je crois plutôt que vous l'avez vexé!

Un peut plus tard dans la soirée, Athéna convoqua d'urgence ses chevaliers d'or pour une réunion expresse. Bien que surpris par cette convocation si tard et si soudaine, il montèrent néanmoins jusqu'au temple du Grand Pope où la déesse les y attendaient en compagnie de Shion. La salle était grande et le mobilier se résumait a un simple trône, un lourd rideau rouge et de nombreuse colonnes ciselées. Le Grand Pope, imposant dans sa toge noir, ne portait pas son masque et laissait ainsi voir son visage jeune aux traits réguliers et aux grands yeux rieurs aussi brillants que deux améthystes. Tous les chevaliers s'agenouillèrent avec une parfaite harmonie devant les représentant du sanctuaire et attendirent qu'Athéna leur permette de se lever.

_ Chevalier, des années durant vous m'avez servie et mit votre vie en péril pour pouvoir sauver la mienne. Même après trois ans de paix, vous n'avez jamais désirer quoi que ce soit comme gage de remerciement

_ ça c'est elle qui le dit, chuchota un certain cancer au chevalier des poissons

_ cela étant, continua la déesse en dardant sur lui ses yeux pairs, je trouve tout a fait injuste et ingrat de ne pas vous remercier comme je l'ai fait avec les chevaliers de bronzes. Je crois savoir que beaucoup d'entre vous considèrent Noël comme une tradition qui mérite d'être honorée et…

_ pardonnez moi Altesse mais qu'Est-ce que Noël a à voir dans cette histoire?, la coupa saga.

_ j'y viens, chevalier des Gémeaux.

Saga baissa la tête, honteux de s'être fait rabrouer devant ses confrères, lesquels ne tardèrent pas a esquisser quelques sourire moqueurs.

_ ainsi donc, repris Athéna, pour vous remercier de m'avoir aider et secourue, je vous autorise dès aujourd'hui a fêter Noël chaque année. C e sera tout chevaliers, vous pouvez disposer.

Les chevaliers quittèrent le treizième temple dans un véritable babillage.

_ Vous vous rendez compte?on va pouvoir fêter Noël!, s'exclama Milo, euphorique

_ il faut commencer a décorer maintenant! S'enthousiasma le chevalier des poissons.

Dès le lendemain, tout les chevaliers commencèrent a décorer le domaine sacré. Ainsi, guirlande, branche de houx, sapins et boules parsemèrent les temples, les arènes et les vois communes de même que le baraquement des apprentis. N'oubliant pas le principal intérêt de Noël, chaque chevalier fit ses emplettes afin d'offrir quelque chose a chacun. Athéna étant retourner au Japon le lendemain de la 'réunion' avec ses chevaliers, ce fût Shion qui supervisa les préparatifs des festivités. En a peine deux semaines, le grand jour arriva. Tous les chevaliers d'or et Hakuu se rendirent chez le Pope, où la fête avait lieu puisque c'était le seul temple suffisamment grand pour accueillir quinze personne sans être a l'étroit. Une table avait été dressée au milieu de la salle du trône et quatorze couverts étaient alignés de chaque côté de celle-ci. Un bar, tenu par shura et Angelo, offrait divers cocktails, certains avec alcool d'autres non. Tout en prenant un verre, les chevaliers bavardaient gaiement tandis que d'autre s'amusaient à regarder de vieilles photos.

_ oh et tu te rappelle de ce jour là Kanon?, sourit saga en montrant une photo où deux petits garçons se tenaient côte a côte en souriant de toutes leurs dents, on s'étaient battus juste pour pouvoir entrer le premier dans la cuisine et pour pas que je me fasse gronder, tu avais prétexté avoir voulut entrer dans les cuisines pour voler un gâteau et que je t'en avais empêcher!

_ oh que oui que je m'en souviens!c'était tellement rageant de voir a quel point du pouvais être un ange des fois!, ria le jumeau du gémeau.

Hakuu regardait elle aussi l'album souvenir quand elle sentit un courant d'air glacé. Tournant la tête vers le balcon, elle y aperçu Calus qui regardait le ciel d'un air mélancolique et s'approcha.

_ quelque chose ne va pas Camus?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le chevalier se retourna légèrement et la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Dieu qu'il la trouvait belle a ce moment! La robe bleue qu'elle avait revêtit pour l'occasion lui allait a merveille car s'accordant avec ses yeux. Il déglutit imperceptiblement et fini par répondre:

_ je ressassai quelques souvenirs de mon enfance, quand on fêtait Noël avec mes parents. C'était des instants magiques. Cela me manque, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure a peine audible.

Hakuu demeura silencieuse, ne trouvant rien a ajouter et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y soit préparer, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et lui susurra:

_ je te remercie de ta confidence, ça n'a pas dût être facile pour toi. Sache que si tu as besoins de parler a quelqu'un, je suis là.

Elle se détourna et commençait a s'éloignée lorsqu'il la retint.

_ Attend!je…je voudrai profiter d'être seul avec toi pour te dire quelque chose que je n'ose pas faire devant les autres. C'est trop personnel vois-tu?

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise et acquiesça. Elle comprenait qu'il eut envie de se confier mais pourquoi pas a Milo alors que c'est son meilleur ami? Fort heureusement, il faisait suffisamment sombre pour ne pas qu'elle distingue la brusque rougeur qui avait embraser les joues du jeunes homme. Ce fût d'une voix néanmoins assurée qu'il reprit:

_ tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai remarquer que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus la petite fille de mes souvenir mais bel et bien une jeune femme resplendissante et volontaire. Je n'ais pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses alors j'irai droit au but: Hakuu, il m'a fallut un temps fou pour me rendre compte de ce que j'éprouvai pour toi mais aujourd'hui je sais.

Hakuu, qui était demeurée silencieuse pendant tout l'aveu, fini par murmurer:

_ et qu'Est-ce que c'est?

Camus sembla hésiter puis se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne tarda pas a venir. Nouant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, Hakuu approfondi d'avantage leur baiser qui se fit plus ardent encore. Enfin, Camus se recula et lui murmura:

_ je t'aime.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a l'embrasser après lui avoir murmurer un tendre 'moi aussi' , une salve d'applaudissements les interrompis. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent les chevaliers d'or qui les sifflaient et les félicitaient. Milo s'approcha de son ami et lança un 'enfin!c'est pas trop tôt!' avant de se prendre un léger coup dans l'épaule.

_ Hakuu a déjà une mauvaise influence sur lui!le voilà qu'il me frappe!

Tous éclatèrent de rire et la soirée se poursuivit. Vers minuit, les cadeaux furent échangés et des accolades amicales et fraternelle ponctuait chaque échange. Pour Camus, le plus beau de ses cadeaux fût la nuit merveilleuse qu'il passa entre les bras de sa douce moitié. Tout en la regardant dormir avec tendresse, il sourit en songeant que l'abandon et l'aveu dont-ils avaient fait preuve l'un envers l'autre un peut plus tôt résonnaient en lui comme une promesse: celle que plus jamais, il ne dormirait ni ne vivrait seul maintenant que les dieux lui avaient enfin accorder le droit d'aimer.

Tous eurent plus ou moins cette pensée quand ils s'endormirent avec qu'une idée en tête: Vivement l'année prochaine!


End file.
